


dance to the future

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eff u and eff ur cow or whatever, here's a happy fwt for a change, post SUCCESFUL wedding, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: they talk after their wedding, on the way to their honeymoon
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	dance to the future

they laugh about it afterwards, after their wedding, on the way to their honeymoon destination.

“i _told_ you we should have practiced more!” dream complains at his husband - it feels odd to think that, it’s something _new_ , something special: fundy is his husband now - even as he chuckles through the pain of his feet.

fundy groans. “you’re right. i was only trying to make the wedding perfect, with all the decor-”

“which were all things that are supposed to be ‘a bride thing’ anyway.”

he looks at him. “yeah i’ve heard of the bridezilla stories, i don’t think it would be wise to have you handle it.”

offended, dream tries punching his arm - a punch that fundy easily catches with his own hands.

he clasps dream’s hand with his own, intertwines their fingers together, as he looks at the ring on his husband’s finger with shining eyes.

it’s an image dream wants to keep with him forever.


End file.
